parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Race Car
CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans's Movie-Spoof of Dreamworks 2010 Animated Film "How to Train Your Dragon" Coming to YouTube on September 1st 2020 Cast * Hiccup - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) * Toothless - Lightning McQueen (Cars) * Astrid Hofferson - Sci-Twi (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Stoick the Vast - Super Mario (Mario Bros.) * Gobber the Belch - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Snotlout - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Tuffnut and Ruffnut - Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne (The Loud House) * Fishlegs - Woody (Toy Story) * Barf & Blef the Hiddeous Zippleback - Luigi & Guido (Cars) * Tiny Terror - Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Stormfly the Deadly Nadder - Cruz Ramirez (Cars 3) * Meatlug the Gronkle - Mater (Cars) * Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare - Doc Hudson (Cars) * The Red Death - Chick Hicks (Cars) Scenes # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 1 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 2 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 3 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 4 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 5 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 6 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 7 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 8 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 9 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 10 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 11 # How to Train Your Race Car (2010) Part 12 - End Credits Movie Used * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) Movies/Video Games/TV Shows Clips Used * Peanuts Series * The Peanuts Movie (2015) * Cars (2006) * Cars 2 (2011) * Cars 3 (2017) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Forgotten Friendship * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rollercoaster of Friendship * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Spring Breakdown * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Unwrapped * Super Mario Games Trilogy * Mario Kart Games Trilogy * Mario Party Games Trilogy * Super Smash Bros. 64 (1999) * Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) * Super Smash Bros. 4 Wii U/3DS (2014) * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (2018) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World (TV Show) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Zootopia (2016) * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Loud House * The Casagrandes * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Toy Story 4 (2019) * Jay Jay the Jet Plane Gallery Charlie brown cgi 2015.png|Charlie Brown as Hiccup Lightning McQueen (Cars).png|Lightning McQueen as Toothless Sci-Twi (EG).jpeg|Sci-Twi as Astrid Mario in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Games (2013).jpeg|Super Mario as Stoick the Vast Profile - Nick Wilde.jpg|Nick Wilde as Gobber the Belch Po in Kung Fu Panda Secrets of the Furious Five.jpg|Po as Snotlout Lincoln Loud in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Lincoln Loud as Tuffnut Ronnie Anne in The Casagrandes (Show).jpeg|Ronnie Anne as Ruffnut Woody in Toy Story That Time Forgot.jpg|Woody as Fishlegs Luigi & guido.jpg|Luigi and Guido as Barf & Blef the Hiddeous Zippleback Jay Jay the Jet Plane.jpg|Jay Jay the Jet Plane as Tiny Terror Cruz Ramirez in Cars 3.jpg|Cruz Ramirez as Stormfly the Deadly Nadder Mater in Cars.jpg|Mater as Meatlug the Gronkle Doc Hudson in Cars (2006).jpeg|Doc Hudson as Hookfang the Monstrous Nightmare Chick Hicks in Cars.jpg|Chick Hicks as The Red Death Next Spoofs * How to Train Your Race Car 2 * How to Train Your Race Car 3: The Hidden World * Characters vs. Peacocks (2009) * Madagascar (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style) * Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Style) Category:How to Train Your Dragon Movie-spoof Category:CharlieBrownandSci-TwiFans Category:Rated PG-13 Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs